kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep-Space Lounge
The Deep Space Lounge is a residence currently on the market, owned by the real estate company Jackson Sedgleck, which has been rented by such individuals as Jamie Onic and Serder Blamwick. It is a house floating through space accessible by a small temporal wormhole to outside Anglon. Though the official sale price is not available to the general public, it is believed to be in the region of sq300-sq500billion, making it the most expensive house or residence of any kind in the KC. History The Deep Space Lounge was designed and commissioned by architect Paulie Skeller and his team. The inspiration came during a conversation about the ultimate solitude one can have. Deep Space Lounge's construction began in 2004 (Mt) and was completed in 2013 (Mt). It was built using an extensive scaffolding system, using astronautical construction workers and a robotic setup on the scaffolding. It was put on the market in 2016 (Mt) after being furnished. The furnishing process was undertaken by interior designers Harry Goqual and Valorie Lovua. In 2018 (Mt), the trillionaire Canarie Boyega announced that she would be buying the property, however no further announcements have been made, and the house remains on the market. Features The deep-space lounge is named as such because it is in deep space, 13 light-years from the nearest star system. No planets are visible around it, though using a deep-astronomical observation deck, the planets of Anglon and Buff-Buff-Buffin are visible. The Building itself is made from space fibres and nano-carbons, just as many military grade spaceships are. Most of the walls are made from strongly reinforced glass with a pressurized middle layer. The glass was forged in Warhammer, and is supposedly the strongest glass ever made, also used in high suspension bridges and on deep-sea submarines. The house is powered using a calaxium core that can be refueled and replaced in emergencies by a backup solar generator. The calaxium core itself, though replaceable, is supposed to last 200 years. In the event of an emergency, the calaxium core can be used to power the small temporal wormhole to Anglon, or a backup wormhole to Buff-Buff-Buffin, however usually the wormholes are powered by a separate quantinium core. The house's other features include a spaceship landing deck and built-in escape pod for the wormholes. It also has a garden room with nano-technology producing oxygen from carbon, and a small gallery, as well as storage rooms and a room for backup space materials. There are 19 bedrooms in total, some of which are moveable to different levels of the house as they magnetically attach to the side of the house. There is also storage space for thousands of frozen foods, and a cellar for drinks, which can be prepared by a robotic chef. The house's decorations and furnishings include chairs, tables and sofas made from fine pine from Pinaeum, Buff-Buff-Buffin, making them some of the most expensive woods in the Kalooki Corner. As well as this, Fickolean mushroom tree timber, and timbers from Yakov, Colran and Busarem also make up some of the furniture, including fire places, desks and coffee tables. The lamps run on small quantinium core crystals, and there is a built-in technology interface built by Chang Tech. Some of the ornaments include one of the originals models for an AI interface worked on by Friendly Fat, of which other models are in museums across Ficko, as well as a suit of armour worn by Queen James II. A giant moosh gem is also present in the central foyer. Cost The cost is in large part due to the difficulty of constructing, decorating and maintaining the house given its location, as well as the exclusivity of this fact. Compared to other houses of the same price range (the most expensive houses in the KC), the Deep-Space Lounge is by no means the largest, though it is still far larger than the average house, with half of the space also being occupied by storage and reactor rooms. In 2018 (Mt), the Ficko City Journal wrote an article about the house, estimating its value at sq385billion. The article praised the house as 'one of the most innovative architectural creations of all time. Said most of us will never see it in our lifetimes.' Since then, the house has alledgedly been independently valued at sq421billion by the asset-valuing company Brithcer Mark. The highest estimate for the house's value came from Net Worth Anglon, using the estimations of valuation expert Lawrence Jim, at sq550billion. See also * List of most expensive houses in the KC